Posse:PMC - Red Dead Redemption Clan
Hello! Welcome to the PMC wiki page. We are a Red Dead clan which always sticks together and fights for freedom! Like other clan's we have a set of rule's - Rule 1: Dont's shoot you're other clan member's , Doing so you will pay the price .. Also depend's WHO you kill . :- Killing the clan leader , you will leave the party and game , in which we will decide if you should stay in the clan. Killing the Co-leader , you will be shot on the spot for 10 times. Killing a normal clan member we will tell you to stop and you will be giving a speach on respect :) Rule 2: During Clan meeting's DO NOT leave the party or the session , we might be giving out handy information ! Rule 3: During Clan war's we ask you may not leave the game till the war is over , doing so will make the Clan lose , if we don't have all members for this task Rule 4: When you pick what *teams* you want to be in , you will follow the team leader's orders and you will be asked to listen carfully for new task's . *Team's* - Sniper's: you will stay high above the others and you have the right the Snipe anyone sneaking closely. Assassin's: We will give you a list containing the names of the people to be assassinated for Clan reason's ( if you chose this postion , you must never speak of the names we have givin' you , as others may react) Protector's: The Clan leader and the Co-leader have a lot of things to be doing , so they will need at least 2 Protector's each. Each protector must kill anybody who isnt in the posse and clan. This role in our Clan is very huge , you muck this up and the Clan's Honor will go down :(! Contact- XxUnd3adKittyxX (xbox only) or PMC xNIGHTMARESx for more information on the Clan. If you can not contact XxUnd3adKittyxX , try PMC xKITTYx (depend's when you read this) Keep checking this page for more Updates on PMC ! :) To join here's a list of the main things you will need ! : A mic - if we cant talk with you what's the point as we will not keep messaging you back! UndeadNightmare DLC - Trust me .. you're going to need this package to join as we may use a load of tomhauks and stuff , and it wouldn't be fare if we had it and YOU didn't :) Xbox live - well you kinda guessed you would need that , but if it run's out please make sure you can have a backup as we will need you on the frontline! If you want we might ask if you may change you're gamertag to PMC x*****x as we would like others to see us! When you join PMC for the first time , you may be given a Trail , to test you're abilitys and to see which Postion you will be most comfortable in :) We are a friendly bunch of people when you get to know us :) *(XxUnd3adKittyxX) or (PMC xKITTYx)- may not talk as she is shy and mainly doesnt have anything to say . If you ask her to say something she will not reply unless she knows you :) Over time she will talk more! Category:Posses }}